A Night Time Talk
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: With Goku constantly away from home, Chi-Chi is left feeling lonely, frustrated, and...unsatisfied. Who can she turn to for company?
1. Chapter 1

"Curse him," Chi-Chi thought, as she cleared up the leftovers of dinner in the kitchen, "One day I'll sleep with some other man, and then he'll be sorry."

Goku was out on one of his never-ending "training sessions". These sessions were continuous, and he seemed to be more interested in getting stronger than spending time with his son, Gohan, and wife, Chi-Chi. After the initial two years of their marriage, he seemed to have extremely little interest in going to bed with her.

Chi-Chi could have quickly taken another man. At the age of thirty-seven, younger males still leered at her lecherously. If they were given even just the smallest encouragement, they would, without a second thought, have spent the night plowing and screwing her.

After completing the work in the kitchen, Chi-Chi headed to the bathroom and took a bath. As she dried herself, she had a look at herself from the mirror. She was five feet four inches tall, and had long straight black hair and black eyes. Her nose was a bit small, but her lips were wide. She had a slender, smooth neck that Goku had enjoyed kissing in earlier days. Tits – well – despite breast-feeding more than a decade ago, she still did not require a bra unless she had to be "decent." Her legs were slender and curvaceous, leading to a firmly cleft pussy which she ages ago had permanently got ridden of pubic hair.

Chi-Chi had done all this for Goku to try to encourage him into pleasing her desperate womanly desires. It had failed, and yet she had continued to be loyal to her husband despite her unsatisfied desires.

Departing the bathroom, she walked quite gloomily to her room. It had a big bed that had been the site of their earlier sensual passions. Now it may just as well have been a nun's narrow cot.

It was a warm night, so Chi-Chi put on one of the revealing nightgowns that she had once hoped would allure Goku to more dynamic intimate activities. It was an overly frail dress that almost reached mid thigh, and a top that revealed more than it shielded as far as tits were concerned. The package was supported by nearly invisible shoulder straps. "What a waste of money," she thought.

Climbing into bed, Chi-Chi picked up her book, and propping up her pillows, she started to read. Another night of self-love she thought.

Chi-Chi had been reading for nearly 10 minutes when there was tapping at the bedroom door. The only person it could be was her son, Gohan, so she called, "Enter in."

Gohan's head appeared round the door and he asked, "Talk, mom?"

When Gohan was younger, it had been their routine to have a nighttime talk, but this had not occurred now for ages. Surprised, but not unhappy at this return to earlier days, Chi-Chi said, "Certainly."

As Gohan came towards Chi-Chi's bed, she could not fail noticing what a splendid muscular saiyan she had raised up. He had on just a pair of those simple underpants young men preferred these days. Glancing over the elastic waistband, she could observe several wavy pubic hair sticking out. His pants concealed way less than her nightgown, and she could make out the outline of his ballsack and what appeared to be his slightly hard shaft positioned horizontally. "I haven't laid eyes on one in ages," she thought.

When Gohan reached puberty, like all the other young males, he suddenly became embarrassed about his growing body. From seeing him usually naked, Chi-Chi went to never seeing him in that state ever again. Looking now, she saw how much his manhood had increased in size since the last time she saw it, and thought, "My goodness, some lucky ladies are going to get plenty of fun from that."

Subconsciously, Chi-Chi returned to another habit of the past. She threw back the bed covers to permit Gohan access to get in with her. From her half-sitting position she glided down the bed to rest on her back and extended a single arm out to surround his shoulders when he climbed onto the bed.

When Gohan was young, they would frequently play games in her bed. He hid beneath the covers, while Chi-Chi pretended to not know where he was and search for him. At some point, he would leap onto her, and sitting astride her, would rub up and down. Back then, she did not realize the actual reason Gohan liked those games.

Gohan got in next to Chi-Chi and nestled up so as to lay on his side facing her, just as he used to as a kid, while she cuddled with him. It felt pleasant and warm, and the satisfaction seemed to be intensified by her acknowledgement that he now possessed a man's body, and his nudity aside from the underpants felt lovely.

"What's wrong, honey?" Chi-Chi wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing really," Gohan replied. I just thought that you might be lonely with father not here.

Goku had frequently been away from home, however, this was the first time Gohan had made any attempts to soften Chi-Chi's loneliness in this way, so she guessed that there must be something else in his head. She hugged him and waited.

Gohan was silent for a while, and then, finally, he said softly, "Do you miss dad a lot when he's not here?"

"Yes, I guess so," Chi-Chi lied quite reluctantly.

"I mean," Gohan continued, "You are here by yourself with nobody to talk to or do things with."

"Honey, I have you," Chi-Chi giggled, "You are always at home and even when you are studying in your room, I still know you are at home. And I do have friends like Bulma and 18, you know."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the same, right? I mean, there are things you don't do with friends that you do with a husband," Gohan contemplated.

"Like what, honey?"

There was another extensive silence as if Gohan was attempting to search for a way of saying something that he was uncertain of how to communicate.

Chi-Chi was going to speak herself when Gohan began to speak.

"I mean, desires and the physical things married couples do together."

Chi-Chi would have had to be very stupid not to know what Gohan was talking about, so she decided to bring it out plainly.

"If by desires and physical things you mean sexual desires and sexual intercourse, yes, you are correct. It can be problematic in a family situation like ours, with the husband away so long and so many times. However, it's one of the things in life you have to fight your way through."

"You get desires, don't you?" Gohan asked. "And I doubt dad helps you with them even when he is here."

After dropping that verbal bomb, Gohan went quiet again. Chi-Chi had no idea what to say, but was able to utter out, "Why do you think that?"

"Well," Gohan said, "I know you have to do things to please yourself." Chi-Chi was going to interrupt but he continued. "Do you remember when you asked me to go to your room to get a handkerchief for you?"

"Yeah..." Chi-Chi replied, puzzled as to what was coming.

"You told me which drawer to open, but I opened the wrong drawer, and saw your thing."

Chi-Chi could have pretended to not comprehend, but the deception would have been obvious if Gohan had indeed found her dildo.

"Honey," Chi-Chi said, "Occasionally you have to do something to help you to feel more relieved. Well, that is what I used to help myself when I'm feeling tense."

Gohan had scooted over closer to Chi-Chi so his body was in close contact with hers. He had also stretched his arm so that it rested on top of her bosoms. She felt that her nightgown had come off up till almost her hips, and she would be sexually revealed apart from the only cover over them.

Chi-Chi should have done something at that moment, but she was in fact actually liking the contact. The sensation of a nude, manly youthful male's body pushing against her, even though Gohan was her own offspring, was exhilarating to the maximum. So, she didn't do a thing aside from attempting to lead the conversation towards a new direction.

However, before Chi-Chi could make that move, Gohan continued, changing the course a little.

"Mom, do you think it's bad for a son to love his mother?"

"Absolutely not," Chi-Chi protested. "Some of the most wonderful relationships have been between mothers and their sons."

"I mean," he went on, "For the son to love the mother as a man does a woman? Is that abnormal?"

Utilizing her tiny bit of Freudian knowledge, Chi-Chi said, "No, I don't think it's abnormal. There are some individuals who believe that a son's initial sexual desire is for his mother, but when the son understands that she is not an option for him as a sexual partner, he looks somewhere else."

"What about mothers who want their sons sexually?" Gohan inquired.

"Well, I don't know much about that, but I suppose some mothers do desire their sons. After all, he may be her son, but he still grows up to manhood, like you, and it can be very enticing to …to…" Chi-Chi's speech died out the second she understood where it was going to.

Gohan stayed quiet, and after a moment or so Chi-Chi continued, "Look Gohan, imagine a lady – a single parent. She has a good-looking, vigorous son. It can be a huge inclination to invite him to sleep with her. I mean if she feels alone and…" Again, she noticed she was going towards verbal catastrophe.

Gohan interrupted; "Do you think it's wrong, immoral, something like that?"

"Honey," Chi-Chi said, "You know how I feel about assessing such things. If the son is mature enough to understand what he's doing, and he's not being forced into it, and if both the mother and the son desire that kind of relationship, then I don't see a problem. After all, at its best, sex is an activity between a man and woman who love each other."

Gohan's arm had been on top of Chi-Chi's tits, but now she sensed his hand mildly cupping a breast. He bent over her and very tenderly kissed her on her lips. "I love you very much, mom," he murmured.

Chi-Chi's conscience informed her that she ought to bring a halt to any more development of the situation, but her body was begging for this handsome son of hers.

If only life with Goku had been different. If only Chi-Chi had not been so sexually needy. If only…But what was the use of 'ifs'? The situation was as the situation was, and the circumstances must be handled within that context.

Gohan kissed Chi-Chi again, more meaningfully this time with lips opened, tongue gently pushing. He removed the straps from her shoulders and started to suck on one of her nipples, while his hand looked for her pussy. It was intense, unbearable torture.

Chi-Chi attempted to stop what was occurring, pushing Gohan's hand away from her womanhood saying, "No Gohan honey, we shouldn't," but it was pointless. Her weak protest was devoid of all resolve. It must have been clear to Gohan that she desired, even needed, to yield her body to him.

Gohan had removed the sheet that had covered them, and stripped Chi-Chi off her nightgown through her legs and feet. His underpants were down, and Chi-Chi could see the big pulsing meat that was going to be plunged into her.

Chi-Chi gave up any pretence of fighting back. With her legs spread wide apart for Gohan, she murmured, "Ok, Gohan honey, you can have me.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan took hold of his shaft and guided it to her dripping hole, and then he dipped it into her. Chi-Chi had thought that she might feel pain as his size was as large as Goku's, and her experiences with Goku was definitely not devoid of pain. However, she did not. It was lovely – a perfect fit – tight against the sugar walls of her cavity.

Chi-Chi did not doubt that this was an act of love between them. She was experiencing Gohan's love in a way that she never had with Goku. She always felt that Goku was "mating" with her. With Gohan, she felt that he was loving her and she him. The biblical term, "one flesh," came to mind. That was how it felt. They were in union, part of each other, and in being part of each other, they were somehow made whole.

She soon felt a powerful thrust, then the first burst of molten lava as his volcano erupted into her. Chi-Chi did not climax herself but hung on the edge of the summit as she joyfully experienced her lovely son's first coupling with her. As he finished, he gave a long groan, then with a sigh of happy contentment; he relaxed, his manhood still buried inside her.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
